


安然入梦

by xuanyi701



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanyi701/pseuds/xuanyi701
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	安然入梦

阿尔弗雷德视觉。  
有私设，阿尔弗雷德在遇到亚瑟柯克兰之前由一位印第安少女扶养。

这天夜里的纽约突然间下起了暴雨，阿尔弗雷德是被一阵雷声吵醒的，他先是糊了一把脸，然后悄无声息地坐起身来，并没有惊醒身旁还在熟睡的人，他喝了一口床头放凉了了的水，努力压下最近失眠的痛苦，这段时间的各种事情的的确确令他心烦意乱，而他仅仅只是一个意识体而已，对于很多事情他也是无能为力。与他开朗的外貌不同，阿尔弗雷德其实是一个睡眠很浅的人，他是从什么时候开始出现这种情况的呢？老实说他自己也不太清楚，记得很久以前久到哥伦布还没有发现新大陆，美洲还没有和亚欧大陆相连系。那时他是由一位印第安少女扶养的，这位少女叫卓玛，是当地酋长的女儿，她抵住了当时许多族人的不解和反对扶养了他，并且陪伴他度过了一段美好快乐的时光，那时候北美大陆上的草原一望无际，阿尔弗雷德总是会在夏日的夜晚伴随着蝉声入睡，微风吹来带来了青草的香气，满天的星空为他盖上独一无二的被褥。  
直到有一天一个船队靠近这片大陆，他们渐渐打破了这片宁静，阿尔弗雷德对这群陌生人带有一种莫名的恐惧，他也将自己的想法告诉了卓玛，而少女只是摸了摸他的头，低声安慰他，并且答应男孩会为他做一个捕梦网，希望男孩可以安然入睡，阿尔弗雷德望着少女的眼睛答应了下来，可是这个约定最后成为了一个永远的遗憾，他并没有能够拿到那份期待已久的礼物。后来，他遇到了亚瑟，这个于他而言生命里最重要的人，他可以在他的臂弯中安然入睡，有一个又一个香甜的美梦，他曾经以为那有力的怀抱是他永远的避风港。直到有一天，当他发现亚瑟的身影不再那么高大，北／美／殖／民／地的居民生活苦不堪言，他终于明白了，与雄鹰相配的应该是一望无际的天空，而不是用金丝编成的鸟笼。所以他选择拿起枪斩断两个人曾经所有的羁绊，以一种全新的身份去拥抱自己最爱的人。  
建国后的日子，并不好过，他得到更大自由的同时，意味着要承担更多的责任。第二次独立战争，南北战争，工业革命和经济大危机都足够让她心烦意乱。而后又是两次世界大战，在战争的高压下，他从不敢轻易入睡。冷战期间，他也鲜少能够安然入睡，两个超级大国之间的压力，让世界笼罩在阴云中。冷战结束之后，他才开始睡上安稳觉，但是，每隔一段时间，他总会因为各种事情失眠，同时童年时代那香甜的美梦，也是鲜少再来了。正想着，身旁便传来了稀稀疏疏的声音。枕边人睁开祖母绿的眼睛直直的盯着男孩“这么晚了，怎么还不睡啊？”亚瑟翻了个身嘟囔了一句以示对他半夜不睡的不满。

“头痛，睡不着。”

“因为最近的糟心事？”

阿尔弗雷德不再说话了，亚瑟知道自己猜对了。他微不可闻的叹了口气，他当然知道此刻他的男孩在想什么，阿尔弗雷德如今的道路很多都是他曾经走过的。于是他伸出胳膊圈住男孩的脖颈，把他拉了下来抱在怀里。亚瑟温热的怀抱逐渐温暖着阿尔弗雷德在被外晾凉了的躯体。阿尔弗雷德抬眸，略带疑惑的盯着自家恋人。亚瑟不好意思的躲开他的目光说道。“只是看你半夜不睡觉，打扰到我睡觉了而已，可不是因为担心你，才不是为了你，是为了我自己了。”被他抱在怀里的男孩笑了笑，把头慢慢的蹭到了恋人的颈窝。声音闷闷的说道。“我爱你，亚瑟。”

“我，我当然知道了，笨蛋。”深夜的告白不出意外的听到了自家恋人的略带傲娇的回复。阿尔弗雷德低低地笑了出来，他的胸口震得亚瑟的脸发烫。

“嗯……我也爱你。晚安，我亲爱的阿尔弗雷德。”这份傲娇并没有持续下去，很快亚瑟也回应了爱人的爱意而她怀的男孩也终于在爱人温暖的怀抱与浓烈的爱意中沉沉的睡了过去，做了一个久违的美梦。

（捕梦网：捕梦网源自18世纪，印第安人用它来捕获美丽的梦幻，让恶梦随清晨的阳光而消逝，他们相信夜晚的空气中充满着各种的梦幻，只有捕梦网能将梦过滤，把他们带入美丽的梦乡。传统的捕梦网是用树枝编成一个圆圈，用皮革绕着圆圈把它包起来，然后用牛筋线在圆圈中绕出一个网来。在牛筋线上偶尔会穿些彩色的珠子，圆圈的一端用皮革挂了一些羽毛。网的中间有一个圆洞，传说只有好梦才能通过那个洞，并顺着羽毛流下来，而恶梦会被困在网中，并随着次日的阳光灰飞烟灭，消失得无影无踪……所以说我写的时间点好像不太对，希望大家不要介意哈）

—————————————

我觉得生而为国本身就是极为艰难的，或许在很多的国家化身中看来阿尔弗雷德是极其幸运的，别的人摸索成百上千年的东西他却可以直接拿来用，但是他是被强硬纳入世界体系的，在这个过程中没有人问他愿不愿意，他曾经被压迫，被殖民，所以他害怕，他想让自己变得强大，而强大以后他又走上了曾经最厌恶的道路，或许这并不是他想的，他也在这个过程中感到痛苦，但人终究活成了自己曾经最讨厌的模样，很多国家也和他一样，经历了许多的身不由己，最后只能为自己而活，不得不学着在这个弱肉强食的世界里活下去，毕竟他们代表了一个国家，有太多太多的痛苦无奈。生而为国，注定艰难与孤独，或许对于阿尔弗雷德来说，最安稳的那段日子就是最初在北美大陆的那段时光和和亚瑟在一起的时候。对于所有的国家意识体来说，作为国／家他们都是无情的，而作为个人他们有着自己的喜怒哀乐，有牵绊，有挂念。阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟柯克兰之间是对彼此的救赎，他们温暖了对方，给了彼此爱，让他们找到了自己作为个人的价值与希望，亚瑟是遇到了阿尔弗雷德以后才学会承担学会爱，阿尔弗雷德也是遇到亚瑟以后才理解自己，他们彼此成全，彼此成长，他们是彼此的天使。国／家之间只会有永远的利益，但是阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟会永远相爱。下篇是亚瑟柯克兰视觉。


End file.
